


[podfic] Pairing Pendragon/Merlin

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Pairing Pendragon/Merlin' by anon read aloud.</p><p>Arthur is a BNF and Merlin is his prized beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Pairing Pendragon/Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pairing Pendragon/Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2271) by Anon. 



 

  


**Duration:** 2:36:17  
**Song Credit:** _The Internet is for Porn_ by Avenue Q and _The Real Thing_ by Gwen Stefani  
**Download** : [M4B](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/pairing-pendragonmerlin-audiobook) (60.04MB)||[MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pairing-pendragonmerlin)(72MB)

Alt link: [M4B](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/merlin/Pairing%20Pendragon-Merlin.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic really stretched my capabilities as a reader. JESUS. Thank you so much to yue_ix and revolutionaryjo for their invaluable input!!


End file.
